


El secreto de Stiles

by YessiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: Oneshot





	El secreto de Stiles

Scott llevaba parte de la tarde buscando a su amigo aunque sin llegar a encontrarlo. Recorrió los caminos habituales y los lugares donde siempre solían estar y, cómo no, aquel donde se suponía que debían haberse visto hacía ya una hora.

Pero como días atrás, Stiles no apareció.

Eso empezó a molestar a Scott, quien no sabía qué pasaba exactamente por la cabeza de su amigo. Estaba empezando a faltar a algunos entrenamientos de Lacrosse. Llegaba tarde a las clases o incluso a la biblioteca. Incluso estando en su casa mientras echaban unas partidas en el videojuego, se iba antes de acabarlas.

Nunca le decía dónde iba.

Si Scott fuese más listo, sabría de sobras que Stiles se estaba viendo con alguien.

Si tuviese más confianza con él, le diría que había pasado de ser un simple ligue para, poco a poco, convertirse en algo más.

Si supiese que nada malo iba a pasar, Stiles le diría sin tapujos quién es y por qué se veían a escondidas.

Pero había cosas que Scott simplemente no entendía.

Por eso Stiles siempre iba a una zona apartada del bosque donde sabía de sobras que nadie le encontraría. Por eso siempre dejaba su móvil en vibración para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su mochila, la cual metía en el maletero de un Camaro color negro, cuyas ventanillas estaban tintadas.

Por eso, si Scott hubiese insistido más en su búsqueda, hubiese encontrado en el bosque el Camaro de Derek Hale. Si se hubiese acercado, se habría encontrado en el interior del mismo al dueño del coche junto a su mejor amigo. El cual estaría echado sobre Derek, quien permanecía casi tumbado debido al reclinar del asiento. Que sus bocas se buscaban con una necesidad y urgencia desesperada. Que aun a pesar de su posición, Derek comenzó a tirar de la camisa de Stiles hasta quitársela mientras éste intentaba hacer lo mismo con la de él. Que sus besos continuaron repartiéndose por su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho hasta hacerse daño. Que los gruñidos y gemidos que salían de sus gargantas, podían oírse a pesar de tener los cristales cerrados.

Que pronto el vapor comenzó a empañar esos mismos cristales…

Que, entre besos y caricias, comenzaron a desabrocharse los pantalones, no sin dificultad. Que las manos de Derek pronto se adueñaron del cuerpo de su amante acariciándole sin pudor mientras éste respondía con más intensidad. Que sintiéndose preparado y tras buscar un preservativo, Derek penetró a Stiles en un solo movimiento consiguiendo que este se aferrase a él, gimiendo fuertemente. Que mientras le besaba, Stiles comenzó a moverse sobre él como si fuese una coreografía ya estudiada. Que sus besos eran cada vez más fieros, las caricias menos delicadas, dando lugar a una pasión desbordada.

Si Scott estuviese allí viéndoles, se hubiese dado cuenta de que aquello no era un simple polvo. Que había algo más. Adoración, necesidad y sobre todo, amor.

Que cuando llegaron al clímax, Stiles se abrazó a Derek en un intento de recuperar el aliento mientras este cerraba los ojos fuertemente, disfrutando de su orgasmo. Que a pesar de haber terminado, siguieron besándose y acariciándose como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que solo ellos.

Por eso, si Scott hubiese insistido más en su búsqueda, hubiese descubierto para su sorpresa, el secreto de Stiles.

 


End file.
